If only they could dream
by DobbyWobby
Summary: Edward would dream about Bella. We know what Bella dreams about. But what would the rest of the Cullen's dream of? Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle's dreams and nightmares. One-shot


**There's that bit in Twilight where Edwards says if he could dream, it would be about Bella. (is it in there? I think it is, but i can't find it.) So I wondered, what would our sleepless vampires dream about? I'm also gonna do nightmares because i think it'll be interesting.**

**Jasper**

**Dreams: **He's strong. He can get though a school day without the desire to kill everyone around him. Alice and Edward don't feel the need to watch him like they used. They blend in more, like a proper family. He'll never cause anyone any pain by attacking someone; never put any human in danger, because now he's as strong as the rest of them. They won't be forced to move because of him ever again, Esme can have her dream house for longer than a few months, and they can be a family, together. Because now he won't give them away.

**Nightmares:** He can still remember the time Alice spent in Italy. His plans, he'd go after her, wouldn't stay behind without Alice. He enters the palace easily, worried. There should be more guards. He could expose them all if he wants to. Then, lying in the corner, he sees Bella's body, drained of blood. Turning, he comes face to face with Aro, flanked by two figures in deep gray cloaks. The figures pull back their hoods. Edward and Alice. His Alice, with scarlet eyes. He doesn't move, doesn't try to fight, as Aro orders the guards to kill him. Because he's lost his Alice forever, and now his life is meaningless.

**Rosalie**

**Dreams:** The baby girl lies in her arms. Emmett's curls, his colour, so much like Vera's little Henry, but with her violet eyes, remnants of her past. Whatever happens, she swears then, this baby girl, their daughter, will never go through anything like that. Emmett puts his arms around them both, the perfect family. The perfect baby.

In the dream her baby grows so fast. She only sees flashes of her daughters life, every single flash happy, a content family. She watches the daughter she never had grow old, have her own kids, even as she herself grows older. She dies at the end of the dream, thankful to have seen her grandchildren, wishing for what never will be. Her own baby.

**Nightmares: **The last moments of her human life, relived again. But worse. This time, Emmett comes to rescue her, to save her from the men. She is forced to watch as they beat him, stab him and eventually shoot him. Then they leave her alive. Alive and alone, to face the world she now hates. A world without Emmett.

**Esme**

**Dreams: **Her whole family is around her. Edward and Bella, the newly wed couple, Alice and Jasper, in there own little world, and Rosalie and Emmett, engaged yet again. Carlisle sits beside her, her husband, her soul-mate. And in her arms lie their baby son, the baby she lost allowed to live again. Her family. Complete. All she's ever wanted, plus what she never dreamed she could get.

**Nightmares:** The call never comes from Italy. From this, they can only presume one thing. Bella is dead. Edward and Alice are dead or as good as, one of the Volturi now. It takes one week for Jasper to snap. He also goes to Italy. Her family is broken, never to be the same. Four members are dead, leaving only four behind. They can't recover. She can't go on. Not like this.

**Alice**

**Dreams:** She's with him forever. With her Jasper. That used to be all she'd ever dreamed of. Then, they found the Cullen's. So now, in her dreams they all stay together. Her niece grows up beautiful and happy. Her parents, and all her brother's and sister's are forever safe. They never leave her behind. They never would. She has the family she didn't get in her human years, and she has them forever.

**Nightmares: **So this was it. The truth, at last. The truth about what happened to her as a human, why her parents put her in the asylum. Because she was cruel. From a young age she was mean, to her little sister, to her parents. She always did what she wanted. When she was about 15, she tried to kill her little sister by tampering with the fire so it pumped toxic fumes into her room. Her parents couldn't cope. She was mad, and they were really good, honest, kind people who couldn't cope with an evil daughter who saw the future. When they heard, her vampire family couldn't trust her. Even her Jasper left, left her alone. Alone again in the darkness. Where she belonged.

**Emmett**

**Dreams:** They were happy. They were all happy. His Rose had her pretty baby, Esme and Carlisle had theirs. Bella was a vampire, staying with Edward forever. Alice was completely confident, ready to lead the family where her visions took her, and Jasper had the self-control he'd always wanted. His family were happy, so he was happy.

**Nightmares: ** He knew the story of Rosalie's past. He'd been furious when he knew, part of him wishing she hadn't dealt with them, just so he could, just so he could beat the life out of the men who had hurt his Rose. This was a thousand times worse than hearing the stories. He could see it, he was on the same road on the same dark night, and he was forced to watch, unable to look away, unable to attack the men or to help Rosalie. His feet were rooted into the floor, helpless, despite his size and strength. Helpless to do the one thing he wanted to do more than anything else. Helpless to save his soul mate.

**Carlisle**

**Dreams:** Thousands of years into the future, everything is still the same. The threats from the Volturi will never come upon them again. He watches his family. Time is nothing to an immortal, to him it seems like mere seconds since they first went to Forks, but so much changed there. Now, nothing ever needs to change again. Everyone is happy, nothing will ever go wrong again in the Cullen family, because everyone is safe and happy for eternity.

**Nightmares: **He can never save them all. No matter how hard he tries, he can't save everyone. He couldn't save Edward's parents. He wasn't early enough to completely save either Rosalie or Esme, both haunted by their past. He is forced to watch as everything he has is stripped away from him, his wife, his children. And he can't save them.

**No order, just as they came to me. I hope you like, thankyou for taking the time to read my story, please will you review as well? Please? *puppy dog eyes* Pretty please?**

**Me: Alice, will they review?**

**Alice: Yes, all of them will review. They can't resist puppy dog eyes**

**Me: Thanks, Alice *turns even stronger puppy dog eyes on readers* Review, please!**


End file.
